Before this life
by Shane'Phantom'Riley141
Summary: i didnt know where to put this story so its in misc plays and musicals. you know the story of Rudolph the red nosed reindeer but you dont know it from his point of view or the truth. this is the true story of Rudolph from his point of view.
**A/N i know its not Christmas but i wrote this story ages ago and i just found it so i thought i would share it with you guys. anyway hope you like it.**

 **disclaimer: i don't own any songs in this story**

I hated the thought of Christmas before I became the lead of Santa's sleigh. My name is Rudolph and I am a kind generous reindeer, but I never used to be. This is my story about how I became who I am.

I was born on the 1st of January 2001 I was also the son of one of the greatest flyer in history, vixen. He was the strongest, the fastest and the whitest out of all his team that pulled Santa's sleigh once a year. I was proud to call him my farther. I wanted to be just like him.

One night when the reindeer had to go see Santa to get ready to pull the sleigh. There was a really devastating storm, a blizzard.

Me and my parents, vixen and Zoe, were trying to get through the storm just like the rest of my father's friends when something terrible happened.

I felt a searing pain go up my left front leg; I fell to the ground in great agony. My parents heard me scream in pain but they couldn't see me with the storm. Within 5 minutes I was covered in snow.

I heard my farther say "we will never find Rudolph in all this snow." Then I heard my mother say "we will come back and look for him tomorrow, as there is a week before the take-off for Christmas. Don't worry we will find him." Then they left me out in the snow freezing to death. Then I heard a digging sound coming from above me before I blacked out.

When I awoke I was in a dark cold dungeon. I had a good look around at my surroundings. All I could see was a dark shadow figure in the corner of the room. I immediately thought Jack Frost.

Then I heard a croaking voice say "hello Rudolph, your parents abandoned you in the snow, they don't care about you anymore. Join me and be cared about and be one of my flyers".

As a young reindeer I agreed to join the Jack Frost. So he took me in and I learned that Christmas was a waste of time and I was not to celebrate it at all costs.

6 years later and I was happy in the castle of Jack Frost. I didn't mind the hard training hours or the early mornings because I was rewarded with endless amounts of food and fresh bedding in my stable.

I was a strong dark bay reindeer. I walked with my head up high as I walked down the halls. My antlers grew huge they were twice the size of my fathers and they were huge. I had four white socks, all four of them going only about 2 inches from my hooves. The only thing that was not great about me was the shining red nose I was born with.

I was one of the 9 flyers that protected jacks castle; we did not pull a sleigh. But we got to wear icy blue armour that covered our faces and bodies. jack liked to call it the frost mask. The weapons we had were sharpened spikes that attached onto our antlers.

I had a fowl temper and whenever somebody said something that upset me I would hold them to the wall with my antlers and threaten them. I hated all other people in the castle except my mentor Jack Frost and my friends. My friends were, havoc, centaur, howler, shadow, crimson, concord, flame and fusion. I was given the name dark fighter. I was the general of the frost army.

One day I and the rest of the frost flyers were on our way to find Santa to see what he was up to. On the way there we were ambushed by Santa's reindeer. We immediately engaged in battle. Blitzen give me a horrific gash on my left front leg by the knee with his antlers but I kept fighting despite the searing pain going up and down my leg.

We looked fierce compared to Santa's flyers because of our strong muscled up bodies with proud heads that held our mangled antlers up high.

After 2½ hours we had defeated 7 of the reindeer and they left running leaving there strongest, vixen, my father, to come back with us to the frost castle.

As soon as the other reindeer left I immediately said to my father "father, how could you leave me in the snow, you said you would come back for me but you didn't. I was taken in by Jack Frost and now I am the general of the frost army."

This statement left my father speechless for 4 whole minutes before saying "r r Rudolph. Is that you my son?"

"Yes of course it is, who did you think, Roderick." I snapped before I felt a wave of fatigue wash over me as I remembered the gash on my leg. I fell to the ground motionless. I heard my father shout "sorry son I did come ba…" before I fell into unconsciousness.

When I awoke I was in my stable back at the castle. Then I felt it, the pain coming from my leg was sickening. I let out a loud groan and my best friend, fusion who was in the room said in his dark voice "Rudy are you ok you scared me back there. One minute you were shouting at vixen and then you are lying on the floor, what happened?"

"I don't know. I just started to feel tired and my leg hurt too much and I just feinted. Where is my father?" I said both weakly and confused.

"Wait vixen is your father and you never told us." Fusion said angrily

"Yes he is and I don't like it as much as you do. So don't bug me about it ok!" I shouted the last word to make my point and it seemed to work judging by the face fusion had on.

"Sorry, anyway what happened between you too and how come you ended being part of the frost fighters and not a part of Santa's flyers" fusion said rather sadly.

"vixen aka my father abandoned me when I was only a buck, he said he would come back for me but he never did. The reason why I didn't go back once my leg was healed is because I couldn't bear to face my father after what happened. And then a year later I met you at flying school." I said with a tear coming down my face

"Oh, I am so sorry and now I know why you hate him. Your father is being questioned by jack shall I bring him to see you." Fusion said almost enthusiastically.

"Yes please. It's not like I can go see him with my leg and all. Thank you" I said before a painfully hard throb ran down my leg causing me to wince loudly.

About an hour after that I saw my so called father. "why did you leave me!" I shouted at my father

"Well I did come back but you were not anywhere to be found. I searched for 4 days and nights looking for my little Rudy. I collapsed in the snow just 4 hours away from Christmas take off, and when Santa found me I was too frozen to fly the sleigh. I kept on sneezing and coughing for 3 months after that, Santa almost couldn't take off with only 7 reindeer but he managed." vixen explained and then I finally got it. vixen did try finding me but jack found me first.

"Father I am so sorry I shouted at you. I was just so angry at you for leaving me" I said before I fell asleep in my warm straw bed.

The next day when I awoke I saw flame, my girlfriend watching me carefully. "What you staring at." I joked with a light chuckle.

"Oh your awake, are you ready to stand up or are you still sore" she said caringly.

"Yeah I can try stand" I said before attempting to stand on my own but failing. Then flame came up next to me and I leaned on her to help me walk.

It was 6 weeks since I had learned the truth about my father and my leg was healing nicely I still needed a broken bit of antler to lean on when I got tired but other than that I was fine.

I was back protecting the castle with my friends and my father was sent back to Santa with a message from jack.

I still wondered how he was doing from time to time but I still had to perform my duties, no matter how much I wanted to go to the north pole to see my parents.

Things had got really tough for us reindeer because the more we failed to bring him any intruder, which we had been slagging on because of my leg, he would give us that day without food and he would tell his minions to not muck us out until we brought him an intruder to him. But it was hopeless because I just wasn't agile enough to catch them and the rest of my team have never been the most agile of reindeer

Then one foggy evening flame came up to me with fusion and crimson and said "come on Rudy we are going to the North Pole, we can't live like this anymore. Howler has gotten sick because of the state of our stables; you look like you are getting sick too with the lack of food. we can see your ribs."

"Ok I will come but there is one problem I am too weak" I said weakly.

"then I will fly to the north pole to get blitzen and Zoë to come and help us bring you there, I will be back in 3 hours see ya" crimson said in a 'I-don't-care-what-you-say-I-am-going' voice.

3 hour later crimson arrived with my father and mother who was in tears at the sight of me. "Oh my gosh. What have they done to you my son" my father said in a worried voice.

"because of the-cough- wound blitsen give me I was not able to move in the air-cough- as swiftly as before so-cough-we weren't able to capture intruders so jack-cough- frost swore that he would not feed us until he got some intruders-cough- captured and he also ordered his little ice minions-cough- to not clean us out so we all have got sick-cough- and I have been so exhausted from trying to get us food by training harder than ever and giving any food I had to my friends I have become too weak to move from this spot since yesterday night" I said before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Oh my baby boy we must get you back to Santa immediately" my mother said before leaving the stable and bringing a small medical sleigh in with harnesses on the back. She handed out all of the harnesses to blitzen, fusion, flame and crimson after she put her own on. Then she motioned to crimson to help me onto the back of the sleigh, before she attached us all to the sleigh.

It took 6 hours to get back to the North Pole because I was not strapped onto the sleigh so my friends and family has to go 1000 miles an hour.

Once we got to the north pole I had passed out and was breathing harshly due to exhaustion. "ho ho ho, look who's back everybody, its blitzen and Zoë" Santa cheered

"Sorry Santa can't stop to chat I have to get Rudolph to the infirmary quickly" both my mother and father said in unison before leaving Santa and the elves.

After they left Santa and the elves started chatting to each other about who was Rudolph, when Santa said "Rudolph, Rudolph Blitzens long lost son. Ho ho ho blitzen has finally found him after 6 years" Santa cheered again as all of the elves started to cheer too.

Back in the infirmary the medic elves were working to get some nourishment into my body as I have not eaten in 2 weeks. 4 hours of waiting for me to wake up blitzen was starting to become restless when he heard me say "need to go train" quick as a flash he rushed to my side and told me it was ok and he had bribed be to open my eyes for the first time in the North Pole.

6 months had passed and it was only 12 days until Christmas and I was really excited, I would finally see my dad pull the sleigh.

The weather elves told Santa that there would be thick fog on Christmas Eve and that he should cancel Christmas but he would not listen.

12 days later it was really foggy and all of the elves were getting worried about if santa could fly in this weather as we were waiting in the take-off stadium for the take-off ceremony to begin. When Santa came up to me and said "Rudolph with your nose so bright won't you guide my sleigh tonight"

"Of cause I will sir" I said cheerfully as Santa handed me a harness and I got in line with the other reindeer, I nodded to my father when had a face of happiness that I had finally become a flyer. As we started to take off my best friends fusion and flame started to sing;

"You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, you know Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen,

But do you recall?

The most famous reindeer of all?

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

Has a very shiny nose

And if you ever saw it

You would even say it glows.

All of the other reindeer's

Used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Rudolph

Join in any reindeer games

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,

Santa came to say,

Rudolph with your nose so bright,

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then all the reindeer's loved him,

As they shouted out with glee,

Rudolph the red-nose Reindeer

You'll go down in history!

And that is the true story on who I was before I became Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.


End file.
